


Earaches

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru frowned as soon as she viewed Hotaru wincing.





	Earaches

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru frowned as soon as she viewed Hotaru wincing. She ceased playing the violin and approached her. Worry formed in Michiru's eyes. 

''My ears are hurting.'' 

After a few seconds, Hotaru's ears never ached any longer. She smiled with Michiru. Her head began to hurt after Michiru performed another time.

 

THE END


End file.
